Parenthood Is
by TaintedSpells
Summary: Syndrome has fulfilled his promise and Jak Jak is now his. Only problem is that he doesn't know how to take care of the kid! Enter Violet. Superhero, supersister, super... wife? Synlet
1. Dangerous

**Parenthood Is...**

_A Synlet Fanfiction_

_Rating: T_

A/N: For those of you who read Nightshade Seduction, don't worry about me not posting because of this story. I still write it and will continue to write it, but I wanted another Synlet story out. I wanted to better practice Syndrome's personality whilst working on the more comedic side of writing and what not. I want at least ONE story that's not rated M! So, if you're looking for laughs and lots of funny, romantic moments with dashes of drama, you've come to the right place!

Basically, this story is just for fun. :)

Disclaimer: For this and all future chapters, I do not own the Incredibles. So sad.

* * *

Chapter One: Dangerous

* * *

Violet finally discovered the reason why the tinsel on her Christmas tree was mysteriously disappearing. The proof was in Kitty's litter box.

"Kitty!" Violet turned towards her guilty Persian cat that appeared not so guilty, lounging on the back of the couch, staring longingly out of the window at the birds who mocked him in the sky. She stepped quickly towards him and picked him up, letting out a heavy breath when she realized how fat he had gotten over the year.

"You eat and eat and eat and eat some more, and I can accept that," said Violet, holding up Kitty right in front of her face. "However, I don't think I can allow you to snack on my Christmas decorations any longer."

Kitty's fat face simply stared at her, his big green eyes standing out starkly against the massive fluff of orange fur that engulfed his body. His short nose twitched slightly and he meowed, a tiny noise that translated into a yes that would most certainly turn out to be a lie.

"I'm serious, Kitty. No more eating tinsel! It's bad for you!"

"Meow." _I don't care. You're the one that has to pay for my medical bills, not me._

"Really, Kitty! Is this how you repay my kindness after I saved you from the Final Sleep?"

"Meow." _Yup, pretty much._

Violet sighed and shook her head in defeat. "I can't exactly stop you, I suppose."

Kitty yawned and continued to stare tiredly at Violet. He was tolerating her silly, inferior presence, but he would much rather return to his comfortable spot back on the couch. Violet frowned at his rude behavior, suddenly set on stopping this crazy, disturbing, oh-my-god-his-poop-is-sparkling kind of behavior.

Violet brought Kitty even closer to her face, narrowing her eyes, challenging him even though he didn't look like he was particularly enthused about his opponent. "I shall defeat you," said Violet with determination. "I have my ways, Kitty!"

Kitty seemed to sense that his caretaker was growing frustrated. He yawned.

"I'll show you!" Violet dropped Kitty onto the ground and faced the Christmas tree, glaring at it as if it was one of the countless villains, mutated monsters, or mutated villains she faced every day. "Prepare to find out the repercussions of crossing Invisigirl!"

"Meow."

"Hah!" She thrust out her hands, and a shimmering forcefield of purple appeared around the tree. With another flick of her hands, it turned invisible. She fisted her hands on her hips, straightening proudly. "There! Try to get past _that._"

Kitty graced Violet's pride with a slightly interested look at the slightly shimmering tree. He had seen his caretaker do a few strange things that he admittedly couldn't do, but it didn't bother him much; the knowledge that he was already quite fabulous the best of reassurance. However, whatever the human woman had done would surely interfere with his midnight snacking. He explored the tree closer, hesitantly walking forward. He approached slowly, his neck stretching as he sniffed the air, the strange scent of the thing hovering around his tree tickling his senses. He barely touched the forcefield when he realized that he _wouldn't _be able to get past it. It hurt his pride deeply and he turned away from the tree, decidedly ignoring the thing that would humiliate him so.

"I know, Kitty," said a mockingly sympathetic Violet, "it hurts, doesn't it? Knowing that I finally bested you?"

_Stupid human. _He jumped back onto the couch and put his head down onto his paws, staring down at the couch. He began to scratch at the fabric; he would make her pay.

"Now that's done and over with…" Violet sighed and glanced back over at the tree. Christmas had already come and gone, but she decided she would keep up the tree until the New Year. It was a nice comfort in the small, lonely apartment that had been her home for the past year. People visited now and again, and occasionally Tony would stop by and see how she was doing. Sometimes his daughter would come with him.

Heather had taken a liking to Jak Jak, her little brother who spent much of his time at her house. It was inevitable, really, what with her Mom and Dad extremely busy with superhero work and Dash always traveling on sponsorships, working on becoming the sports star he always wanted to be. Only she had found the time to hunker down and begin an intense career that involved her and the NSA, something that she was extremely proud of considering she was only nineteen.

She was an ambassador-in-training, a job that promised many years of hard work, good pay, long nights, and intense headaches. It allowed her to have a taste of both the mundane and fantastic parts of life. One minute she would be filing paperwork and the next she was throwing a bad guy in prison. It was quite the life.

The only problem, as of late, was all the babysitting that was being thrown on her shoulders. Ever since she had gotten her own place, all of her friends decided that they would rather drop off their little bundles of joy at her house, knowing full well that Violet didn't have the heart to charge them. So, Violet's office room quickly was turned into a small nursery, all sorts of crudely drawn portraits of her and sloppily painted versions of the superheroes, Invisigirl appearing here and there, posted all over her walls. It was a rare day that Violet could work in the room without having to worry about somebody sticking silly putty in her hair.

Even then there was somebody there. As she brooded, Jak Jak was sleeping soundly in the nursery, most likely curled up inside his special blanket of red and black fleece. Heather and Tony had dropped by earlier and as Violet and Tony reminisced about their middle school and high school years and the rise and fall of their illustrious relationship, the two five year olds played an intense game of a modernized version of cops and robbers. Heather had been the shining superhero Herogirl while Jak Jak had been the scheming villain Xoroth who threatened to destroy the tinker toy city of Metroville with his sidekick, stuffed teddy bear. Violet couldn't help but be bothered a _tiny _bit about the fact that her little brother had volunteered to be the evil one, but her fears were soon soothed when Xoroth made peace with Herogirl and then proceeded to get married and have two children: A handsome Elmo and a partially balding Barbie doll.

"He's going to make a wonderful superhero one day," she murmured to herself with a pleased smile.

And he would. Jak Jak had gone through some serious power shifts during his first year of life. First it was slime, then monsters, then lasers, and then slime monsters that could shoot lasers. Finally, after long, cautious nights of fire extinguishers and constant patrol, his body had finally decided on what he could do.

Jak Jak could change the composition of his body.

This, of course, meant many things. Fire, water, rock, metal, goop. He could even mimic his mother and turn his body into rubber. He'd tried them all. However, Jak Jak's personal favorite was definitely fire, which made Violet's life extremely difficult. She had lost more than one precious artifact in her life to his relentless, flames suddenly bursting forward during a particularly funny or intense moment in his life. Luckily, he had gained some control of her his powers and was _almost_ non- threatening. Almost.

Sighing in memory, she looked sadly at her bookshelf, particularly at a section of it that was charred black. She had lost many of her collector magazines that day when Dash had accidentally scared Jak Jak. Many other things she once loved had seen the bottom of her trashcan. That was the only thing she could expect from her family.

Violet's eyes caught sight of the clock. It was nearly two, which meant that Jak Jak would be up from his nap very soon. In fact, she could hear him stirring in the room. She went into the kitchen and pulled out a container that was filled with sliced apples. A box of graham crackers was taken out of a cupboard. She quickly arranged his snack onto a paper plate and set it down at the kitchen table. Jak Jak always needed something to eat after he was done sleeping.

Violet popped her head around the kitchen corner and peered down the short hallway that lead towards the bathroom and bedrooms. "Jak Jak, I have your snack ready. Come on and get it." She went back into the kitchen and got her own snack- a GoGurt- and began to eat as she sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for her brother to stumble out of bed and make his way to his seat.

Violet looked down at the maze on the back of her yogurt, solving it quickly. Pushing another glob of yogurt into her mouth, she swallowed, glancing back towards the hallway. "Jak Jak, come on, get in here and eat before your apples turn yellow." No matter how thoroughly you explained to Jak Jak that eating slightly yellow apples would not change his eating experience, the bull-headed boy absolutely refused to eat anything that was remotely different than what it looked like the moment it was prepared.

Violet was not in the mood to throw away yet another apple. She put down her GoGurt and marched down the hall. "Jak Jak Parr, I know you're awake. Come on, it's time to eat-"

She stopped, eyes narrowing slightly. A shiver ran down her spine.

_Something's wrong._

And that was all she was able to think before a high pitched scream ripped though the air followed by an explosion. Violet stumbled, but stayed balanced. Rushing forward, she threw open the office door, eyes widening when she saw a muscled man in uniform trying to unsuccessfully subdue Jak Jak who was currently melting out of his captor's arms, still screaming with fear even as he plopped to the ground and regained shape. Behind him roared the engines of a jet, the smooth, black metal of the machine only visible because they had completely blown away the wall.

But they were taking away Jak Jak.

"Sissy!" He screamed, another hand already reaching for him. "Help me!"

"JAK JAK!"

The man looked up, eyes widening a fraction before he was surrounded by a shimmering globe of energy. Giving one look towards the woman standing in the doorway, he already knew this was going to hurt.

Violet shook the man around in the forcefield before throwing him against the wall, releasing him just in time for him to slam his head against the drywall. The men in the plane aimed their guns at her, but immediately she went invisible. Still, they fired, but their bullets bounced off the form fitting, invisible shield she wrapped around herself. She released the shield around the Christmas tree, focusing it around her brother, taking him completely from visibility. Rushing over as thousands of bullets rained down and upon them, she picked him up and rushed out of the room.

"They're invisible! Put on your infrared goggles!"

Violet sighed exasperatedly. She hated infrared goggles.

Immediately they spotted her and began to shoot at her. Again, the bullets bounced off of her, but the rapid fire was quickly wearing her down. A few more seconds, and her concentration broke. The shield around Jak Jak disappeared and he dropped from her hands, running into the kitchen, sobbing.

"There, the boy is in the kitchen!"

"Get the woman!"

Violet cursed and quickly began to wrap layers upon layers of shields around her, effectively blocking any annoying infrared cameras from spotting her. It wouldn't last long however. This kind of thing was difficult to maintain and she was already weak.

"She disappeared, sir!"

"Just get the kid!" barked one of the men. "Go! And don't hurt him!"

Violet's eyes widened as they marched towards the kitchen. Immediately, she rushed forward, the emergency exit plan echoing in her mind as her feet pushed off the carpet.

_In the kitchen, to the fridge. Pull on the ketchup and press the button… _

There! Jak Jak was right where she told him to be when there was a problem; up against the cupboard that was the hidden passage. The men had him cornered, but she would be quick. She rushed forward, mind racing.

"Get the boy!"

She was able to grab hold of the refrigerator handle before it was all over.

A black shadow rose rapidly behind her. She turned around, her eyes widened, and she was immediately surrounded in darkness, a heavy blanket of blackness draping over her and Jak Jak. But it wasn't a blanket. It was turning solid, rectangular, and as she curled up, the walls coming down around then, she felt a strange ache begin to form in her bones.

_The walls… They're-_

Everything grew fuzzy, her body pleasantly numb. She felt Jak Jak collapse beside her, snoring.

The last thing she heard was the roar of turbines before her mind slowly slipped away.


	2. Satisfying

**Parenthood Is…**

_A Synlet Fanfiction_

_Rating: T_

* * *

Chapter Two: Satisfying

* * *

Syndrome was in a very good mood.

Now, this fact in itself was a very hard thing to believe. For the past five years, the man had been a very angry, very sour, very revengeful person that had spent each and every waking hour scheming and plotting and swearing vengeance on the Incredibles. His animosity towards them had grown even larger when they had nearly killed him. He had survived, but barely. The whole embarrassing incident had left him missing both of his legs and littered with scars. Of course he immediately fixed these problems, creating mechanical limbs to replace the ones he lost, improving their usefulness, and laser treatments to fade out the scars, but it went without being said that he was still fairly peeved.

Life afterwards had been rough and definitely unfair. He lost his workers, his lair, his island, and even his girl. Worse still, he lost his power. His power, dammit! He had to start all over and do things he preferred never to think about ever again to reach a place of authority that would help him in his quest for revenge. It was terrible, grueling work and it was a crime that he had to work so hard to have what was rightfully his in the first place returned to him.

_At least, _he thought with a contemplative quirk to his head, _things are finally turning up._

And oh, how they were turning up! Finally, after all he had to go through- again- he arrived at the zenith of popularity and power. Buddy Pine, tycoon extraordinaire and creator of a line of inventions that improve the people's lives tenfold. Syndrome, beloved superhero. He could not walk the streets of London- heck, all of Britain- without being pointed at and admired with blushed faces, no matter which disguise he wore. His name was screamed by women and honored by men. He had even been knighted by her majesty for his heroic deeds. He had never felt more pleased when her sword blessed his shoulders.

_A superhero superstar. Save the world by day, destroy it by night, all the while enjoying the fruits of my cunning. _

Well, he didn't really destroy it himself. He was proud to admit he created and sold the weapons to the people who wanted to take over all of Britain- _and the world! Buwahahahahah! _It was sheer brilliance. The cycle was so wonderfully balanced, so absolutely _perfect _that no one had any clue that their beloved superhero was actually the source of their calamity.

_Hah. Idiots._

He grinned smugly, his head turning slightly, his eyes sliding towards a thick door in the back of the jet.

_And there is the final piece to my puzzle of revenge._

He swore he would get Mr. Incredible's son. It took many years, yes, but he had fulfilled his promise. What made it particularly sweet was that no matter how hard he tried, the bumbling idiot wouldn't be able to touch him on foreign soil- him or the NSA, not when he had the queen on speed dial. He had built himself armor out of adoring fans and he wore it proudly, grin shining as his pride glowed hotter than his patented DeathLazer2000, which was scheduled to blow up the Midtown Bank later that night.

_It's the perfect opportunity to begin the child's rehabilitation. Show him the evil ropes of villainy. I'm sure John- The Cinderlord - wouldn't mind me dropping by. I had already warned him I would come in later and throw him through some walls. Arriving a little early wouldn't hurt me._

Syndrome smirked to himself as he began to consider all of the possibilities. He was almost positive that the boy wouldn't remember him. He had been a baby last time they met after all. And the boy was only- what, five now? Five turning six? Yes. Yes, five turning six. If he made the right first impression, he would easily make the boy like him. All he needed was a little I-will-let-you-do-whatever-you-want and Jak Jak Parr would be his.

_Mmmm, no. Jak Jak isn't very villainous. Mammon. Now that's a name! Son of the devil… Yes, I am most definitely devilish… Mammon. That will be his name for now on. Mammon Pine…_

These thoughts followed by costume designs- no capes, of course- for Mammon floated through his head as he made his way towards the containment area. He should be awake by then and Syndrome was itching to start possessing the boy's mind. Hell knew that the world needed a few more villains in it. If there were no villains, then there was no good, right? So then the good people should be thanking the bad guys!

_I'm going to have to remember that._

He stuck his key card into the slot and barely waited for the doors to slide open. He was itching to get started! So many things to do, so little time. Well, there was a lot of time, but he wanted it done as soon as possible so he could rub Mr. Incredible's face in it. And then into the ground. And maybe into his fist.

The Shrinkcage sat unremarkably in the middle of the floor. It made it even odder to see two menacing guards on either side protecting something that was so boring and simple. He waved them away and tapped his newly improved wrist remotes, now designed as two crystal cufflinks. The barest of touches followed by the briefest of mental commands activated the locking mechanism within the Shrinkcage. The hardened material began to soften, deflating as it expanded once more.

Syndrome looked peculiarly at slowly softening cage with slight confusion. Surely the boy wasn't _that _big. No matter how much they fed him, his little skeleton couldn't support that much weight-

The fabric moved- perhaps a breeze. But no, there was no breeze in the jet. He wondered how that could be, perhaps considering the small feeling that something bad was about to happen- when something hit him hard in the chest, knocking the air clean out of him. He felt warmth, softness, and he smelled the softest scent of vanilla before pain registered quite abruptly when his back slammed into the floor. He looked up, eyes widening when he saw… nothing.

"What the-?"

_Bam!_

Something punched him, square in the jaw. But there was nothing there! His confusion grew so big and so great that he barely realized that he had been hit with another left followed by a right. What in the heck was going on?!

_The boy? No, he can't become invisible. Then-_

A memory popped into his head.

He couldn't come up with a face. It was obscured by blandness and the shadow of his narrow-minded pursuit of her father. But he did remember long, black hair and a very familiar scent that was currently filling his nose.

_A girl who turned invisible…_

_Bam!_

"Why won't you stay dead?!" demanded the empty space above him.

"Why must you continue to ruin my plans?" returned Syndrome, only just catching an invisible, swinging fist as it hurtled towards his face yet again. He sensed another one and caught that too. When he felt her struggle, he began to smirk with satisfaction and enjoyment.

"Let me go!"

"Not anytime soon, sweetheart."

She paused.

"And don't you _ever _call me sweetheart!"

Syndrome glanced through the girl and saw Mammon who was groggily sitting up, a strand of auburn air sticking straight up in the air as if it had been licked there by a dog. He watched with slight fascination as the boy went from tired to frightened all within the span of five seconds as he realized this metal flying contraption was not his room.

"Violet?" he cried, looking around. "Violet, where are you?"

Syndrome felt the girl freeze.

"Jak Jak!"

She ripped herself free of him and rushed over, fading back into visibility. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around her increasingly upset brother as tears began to pool in the corners of his eyes. She threw her head back, her hair falling protectively behind her brother as she looked up at him with large, round, violet eyes, thin black eyebrows drawn ever so down.

"What do you plan on doing to us?" she demanded with a slight whisper.

Syndrome looked over to her, to the boy, and then back to the girl, letting the situation sink in.

_Captured son. Captured daughter. Both held tightly between my hands…_

He got up, stretching and working out the kinks in his muscles. He gestured towards the guards, silently telling them to lower their weapons. Then, he looked over at the two helpless fools.

_Helpless…_

He grinned and laughed, fisting his hands on his hips and giving them both a very entertained, very satisfied smile. "We-ell," he chuckled, "I guess I'm going to make you my prisoner, sweetheart!"


	3. Clever

**Parenthood Is…**

_A Synlet Fanfiction_

_Rating: T_

* * *

Chapter Three: Clever

* * *

Syndrome liked being Syndrome. Syndrome was brilliant. Syndrome was strong. Syndrome was handsome. Everyone wanted to have brains, brawn, and beauty. He was a triple threat, a magnificent specimen of awesomeness. He would soon become even more awesome when he turned Mr. Incredible's boy into a supervillain of tremendous proportions, perhaps the best in the world!

Well. Second best.

"I always get what I want in the end," said Syndrome to one of his lackeys, smirking proudly with a tinge of evil. Evil was good. Evil was like that extra shake of spice on your steak that makes your eyes and mouth water. Evil was like the flaming marshmallow of deliciousness that was flung on your younger sibling. Evil was the source of the boy's amazement when he stared longingly at a silver ball suspended in mid air within a glass container.

"What is it?" breathed Mammon with wonder.

"That," said Syndrome with a proud smirk, "is the Hypermodulator. It allows me to control the passage of time in short intervals." Syndrome's confident look faltered slightly and a reluctant, bitter side of him appeared in the barest of portions. "I haven't been able to increase its length of functioning past thirty seconds and I have been unable to create a proper source of energy for it." He straightened himself, shook himself free of the ugly bit of information and stared challengingly at his invention. "I'll figure out how to increase it's usefulness past its budget and then I'll be an even bigger threat."

"Oh…" Mammon looked at the thing for a moment longer and then suddenly turned around, looking up at the man, his nose nearly knocking itself against Syndrome's person. The boy pointed at him.

"Are you Syndrome?"

He arched an eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

Mammon blinked. "My sister called you an evil watermelon head." Mammon frowned. "You don't look like a watermelon…"

Syndrome eyes widened slightly with surprise before they shot down in a glare towards the girl's holding area. "I'm an evil watermelon, huh?" he growled, his pride snapping and snarling.

A look of alarm crossed Mammon's face. "Uh oh," he whispered, "I wasn't a'sposed to tell you that." He pulled on Syndrome's shirt. "Don't tell her I told you, please." Mammon leaned in close, whispering. "She won't let me watch Superland Playhouse," he said gravely before letting Syndrome go.

"Yeah," said Syndrome slowly, already beginning to ignore what the boy had just told him. "Suckerband, mhmm…" He began to walk towards the prison cell. "Yeah, I won't tell her."

_That irritating she-witch!_

He unlocked the door, the doors slid open, and he quickly stepped in, glaring down at the handcuffed girl leaning against the pristine steel walls, her glare just as intense as his.

"I'm not a-"

"You are _so _a watermelon head," interrupted Violet as-a-matter-o-factly. "Look at you!" She suddenly scrunched up her eyes. "Oh. Wait. I was wrong." She leaned back and closed her eyes as if preparing to declare the mysteries of the universe. "You have a flaming watermelon head." She glared at him again. "Go you."

The doors slammed shut behind him and he took two steps towards her, towering over her. Violet didn't budge.

"I could kill you, you know," he said very seriously with a tinge of arrogance.

"Hmph." Violet turned her nose up at him. "You would never make it, you know."

Syndrome pulled back slightly in confusion. Quickly, he fixed his appearance and loomed over at her, eyes narrowing. "What do you mean, I would never make it?"

Violet gave him a look that commanded him to not treat her like an idiot. "I remember your last declaration before you were diced and sliced and turned into supervillain stew." She stretched her face and exaggerated her expressions, booming in a not so flattering imitation of him. "I'll get your son! I'll get your son!" She blew a raspberry. "Whatever. You think that all you have to do is zap evil rays in him and it's going to be all cotton candy and gumdrops." She gave him a pointed, pinning, shrewd look. "You have no idea what it is to be a parent."

Syndrome pulled back fully this time, eyes drawing down as this new, but obvious piece of information showed itself, puffing out its chest as it realized how important it was.

_Oh crap._

"You don't- that is, I am-" Syndrome's realization grew into slight panic. What the hell was he doing with a five year old kid?! He could barely wash his whites!

"Ah _hah!_" Violet threw her head back in triumph. "I knew it! You're more witless than a rock!"

"Don't think you have room to criticize me woman because you don't!" He would have sounded very scary were it not for the alarm that was still blaring in his head when he realized that he would have to raise the child.

Alone.

By himself.

"You know," said Violet far too casually, "you could, I don't know, just… let us _go, _and then you wouldn't have to worry about tantrums and spaghetti covered walls." She gave him a tempting look. "C'mon. You know you want to."

Syndrome was a hair's breath away from agreeing with her full heartedly, even turning towards her and looking at her to beg to her to leave his ship immediately with that little bundle of snot. But looking at her, seeing the slyness, the determination-

The same infuriating look of bravery that shone in Mr. Incredible's eyes.

He smirked at her, scoffing slightly, causing her face to fall. "Well, sweetheart," he said with a superior quirk of his eyebrows, "I do admit that you make a great argument."

Violet nodded, some of the color returning to her face. "Of course."

"And raising him would be a burden."

"The biggest one you'll ever know!"

"But."

Violet face fell once more. "But?"

He turned away from her, giving her a crafty sidelong glance. "I'm going to have to decline."

"Decline?" Violet sputtered. "_Decline?! _But- but you can't!" She pointed in the direction of the boy. "He's a nightmare. A _nightmare! _Do you want to be the one to clean up his pee sheets when he as a bad dream? Huh? Do you?!" Violet snorted. "Yeah, I don't think so!"

"You're absolutely right," agreed Syndrome full heartedly.

The spunk left Violet, replaced by bland confusion. "Eh?"

"I'm not going to do it." He turned to face her fully, his smirk all-knowing and ever so smug. He pointed at her, his finger bringing down the gavel, ringing the bell, stopping her and not allowing her to pass go and collect two hundred dollars.

"_You're _going to do it," he declared without lacking any sense of drama.

Violet gaped at him. "_I'm _going to do it?" She snorted. "No, I'm not! I'd rather stay here in this _fabulously _decorated prison cell than help _you _change my brother into a mini-melon of evil!"

"Yes, you will," said Syndrome confidently. "You know why? Because you care about your brother, and I know you wouldn't want to leave your precious baby bro in my evil, tainted, blood-covered hands."

Violet huffed. "True. But he can take care of himself. Don't forget, he's a super, too!"

Syndrome didn't forget about this and thought this was the perfect time to see just how much of a danger the boy was. He stared at Violet intensely, seeing any hesitation, any sign that perhaps maybe she would have to swallow her pride and help the evil watermelon with baby problems-

He smirked when he saw the small flicker of worry.

"You'll do it," he said. "I know you will."

She glared at him. She glared and glared and glared and he swore that he could hear her thoughts praying for heat vision so that she could burn a hole right through the middle of his melonhead.

"You are such an a-"

"Hey! Language!" He laughed at her and she lunged for him only to jerk backwards and slam into the wall. He laughed even harder when he could just see her pride fall around her in tatters.

"I hate you _so _much," she growled, one eye closed in pain.

"No you don't," he said self-assuredly. "Not yet, at least."


	4. Loud

**Parenthood Is…**

_A Synlet Fanfiction_

_Rating: T_

* * *

Chapter Four: Loud

* * *

Violet had no rational reason to be angry at Jak Jak, but… But geez! Did he really have to be enjoying himself so much? Seriously, she had never ever thought that someone could enjoy imprisonment, but obviously her little brother had completed this impossible feat and was now playing happily with something she was almost positive could remove a limb.

"Give me that!" she snapped, removing the weapon from his hands, which immediately snapped open, nearly slicing her hand open with one of dozens of razorblades. She screamed and dropped it, kicking it far away and to the opposite wall. Jak Jak, unfazed, merely frowned at the lost toy and reached for another one.

"Dang it, Jak Jak, put those down!" But this new toy actually looked like a toy. It was a little stress ball and Jak Jak was having a fun time squeezing the heck out of it. Violet wondered which one of the soldiers had been the one to put it into the pile and silently thanked him.

Finally allowing herself to relax now that Jak Jak wasn't blowing brand new windows in the side of the jet, she closed her eyes and accepted the headache of stress that crept into the center of her forehead.

She hated being a prisoner. She had been one twice before and neither experience had been fun. This one however was completely different, although no less irritating. It wasn't dangerous, per say, but dammit! Syndrome wanted to corrupt her little brother and she had to help! What kind of twisted imprisonment was that? Really twisted, like licorice, but way worse!

_And I hate licorice._

Violet watched her little brother chew on the ball with a glare, her thoughts barging on. Apparently they were flying over the Atlantic Ocean heading towards Britain. This fact alone made her stomach fall; her dad and the NSA wouldn't be able to come after them. The NSA was confined to the states and if they and their registered superheroes came after them, it would be a declaration of war.

_Well, if they were able to get me out without touching or talking to anyone else, then maybe we could get out._

She frowned.

_And then maybe a unicorn would fly us home to our pot of gold._

_Ptoohy!_

Violet looked up to see a slobbery chunk of the stress ball lying on the floor, Jak Jak staring at the empty space where the piece of ball had been. She rolled her eyes; that didn't last very long.

"I broke it," stated Jak Jak plainly, holding out the ball to her.

"I know you did," sighed Violet, removing the toy from his hands. "And now you don't have anything to play with."

"But-"

"Anything _safe _to play with."

Jak Jak pouted. "I'm bored!"

"Then you shouldn't have broken your toy," said Violet.

"I want another one." He began to stand up.

"No Jak Jak!" Violet reached out and grabbed hold of his arm. "Stay right here, young man. You are not going anywhere."

Jak Jak's face scrunched up; he was preparing to throw a fit. "Buddy said I could!"

_Fantastic. Now he's got him calling him Buddy. Next thing it'll be Dad!_

"Stay right here, or so help me-!"

"No!" Jak Jak thrashed. "I'm gonna tell on you!"

The guard heard the ruckus and pointed a gun at her head. "Let the boy go!" he commanded.

Violet froze and Jak Jak took the opportunity to tear himself away. He stood up and headed towards one of the two guards who blocked the doorless room that now served as Jak Jak's temporary room. Violet glared at the guards as they let her brother pass; Jak Jak was allowed out, but she had to stay. A quick glare from the lackey only solidified this unfortunate fact.

_I do have to admit, _thought Violet grudgingly, _if I could get past them, I'd most likely bring this ship down._

Violet frowned and sat down on Jak Jak's makeshift bed- a simple cot- and slowly let herself accept the fact that she was indeed a prisoner. It wasn't an easy thing to stomach, especially since her captor was _Syndrome. _Just thinking of his name made her gag reflex raise its ugly head.

_Stupid watermelon jerk with his fugly head. _

It was more than just being a prisoner that made her irked. It was all the things that she had left behind. Her shattered house had most likely been investigated by Rick Dicker already, and her mom and dad had probably been contacted and told the situation. She had no idea where Kitty was, but she hoped that somebody had found him. He was far too lazy to live on his own in the wild. Tony was probably worried sick and poor Heather was crying her eyes out, wondering where her boyfriend/husband/nemesis was.

_You know, I think I'd rather have my life be threatened right now. Without the danger of death, I have no choice but to think about all the things I've lost._

She frowned. She hoped that being his prisoner wouldn't be as bad now that he had no choice but to let her assist him in raising her brother. Maybe that would make her situation a little more bearable. It would at least keep her mind busy and far away from the things now lost.

"But it still sucks!" she declared, standing up and shaking her fist in the air. "Really! I can't believe I have to be Syndrome's prisoner! Seriously!"

"Shut up in there!" yelled one of the guards, yet again pointing his gun at her.

"Shut up? _Shut up?_" Violet glared at him dangerously. "_You _shut up, you… you fat head! Or else!"

The guard flushed red. "Don't make me come in there!"

"Come on!" She waved him forward. "Bring it, fat head!"

"That's it!" He threw down his gun, fisting his hands.

"Don't do it, Doug!" pleaded his partner. "She's going to kick your butt!"

"Don't tell him that!" exclaimed Violet. "He won't want to fight me, then!"

"I'm gonna turn you into a pretty pancake! Don't hold me back, Frank!" He charged towards her only to be frozen in space and thrown backwards by zero-point energy. Violet shouted a curse and pouted angrily at Syndrome who waved the other lackey away. The guard skittered away happily, leaving Syndrome to approach Violet with an amused smirk.

"Don't bully my men," said Syndrome nicely. "They're not as tough as they used to be."

"Not my fault," sniffed Violet casually. "Besides, he was being rude. Did you know he pointed a gun at me? A gun!" She crossed her arms, offended. "Really, there are zero manners on this jet. I'm surrounded by melonheads stuffed with wiener brains."

"Well that's just too bad," said Syndrome, mockingly sympathetic. "And what's this about you not allowing Mammon to come and see me?"

"Mammon? I don't know a Mammon."

"The boy," said Syndrome.

Violet blinked at him before she let out a disbelieving laugh. "_Mammon?" _She snorted. "Oh _heck no! _There is no _way _you're naming him Mammon."

"I can name him whatever I want."

"You may have him wrapped around your pinky because you gave him ice cream for dinner, but you've got to be pretty stupid if you think he'll give up his name for you. Besides!" She shrugged. "What's wrong with Jak Jak?"

"Jak Jak is not an evil name," stated Syndrome obviously.

"Neither is Buddy," returned Violet.

Something flashed in Syndrome's eyes and before she could say, "Whoops," he pinned her up against the wall, lifting her up by the front of her shirt. She barely had time to realize that, hey, my bra is flashing everyone in front of us, before the danger set in, making any other thoughts fly out of the window.

_Bye bye…_

"Don't," he whispered dangerously, "you _ever _call me by that name. Ever."

Something far too rebellious within her cackled evilly. How dare he bait her with something so obvious, so tempting? It was cruel, cruel! It would be her downfall. But at least she'd have fun falling.

"_Oh,_" she said slowly, "I'm not supposed to call you Buddy?"

"No," he ground out, "you aren't."

Violet feigned deep thought. "Hmm… Well then." She gave him an irritating, victorious look. "I suppose I'm just going to have to call you Buddy for now on."

He was so surprised by her blatant rudeness that he dropped her. She stumbled and toppled over, landing heavily on her funny bone. Her eyes snapped open when the painful, tingling rush ran through her arm and she howled.

"Ow ow ow owowowowow!"

"I don't get it," said Syndrome, amazed. "I just don't get it." He looked down at her, baffled. "This is _not _how a prisoner should act."

Violet didn't hear him. She was too busy rolling around in pain.

_Why is it called a funny bone? Knock knock jokes are funny! This is not flipping funny!!_

"Get up. You're being a wuss."

"Shut up!" She kicked out at him, hitting him in the back of the knee. Before he could curse, his leg gave out. He topped forward and banged his head against the wall- _blang!- _before he came down right on top of her.

"Aaaahhh! Rape!"

"I'm not raping you, you she-witch!" He grunted, trying to get up. "Dammit, move your body out of the way!"

"No, _you _move your body, melonhead!"

The lackeys appeared, staring.

"Oh no! See, I told you, Doug!"

"I could have taken her."

"No… No you couldn't have! You would have _died."_

"Would not!"

"Uh huh!"

"No!"

"Uh- yeah!"

"Would you two idiots get over here and _restrain her?!"_

It took a full five minutes- five minutes filled with elbows, curses, teeth, and a declaration of love quickly followed by a black eye- before Violet was once again chained to the wall, glaring evilly at Syndrome who was very close to giving Frank another black eye.

"You idiot!" cursed Doug. "You aren't supposed to fall in love with her!"

"But she's so strong!" sobbed Frank. "I can't help it!"

"Both of you, _get out!" _Syndrome zapped them with zero-point energy and threw them out of the room. Quickly he turned back to Violet who was still thrashing and snarling and spiting her fury.

"Be a good prisoner!" demanded Syndrome.

"I don't have to!" returned Violet. "You need me and you know it!"

"No," said Syndrome almost too quickly, "no I don't. I can always hire someone to take care of him-"

"You will _never _be able to take of a toddler super with a threat level of 9.0 without his sister, the only one who knows what kinds of food he'll eat without bursting into flame and what song to sing to make him stop oozing all over the couch."

Syndrome scowled deeply, very deeply, so deeply that it was a miracle his face didn't cave in from the force of his displeasure.

But he wasn't an idiot. He knew she was right.

"You truly are a she-witch."

"And you're a melonhead, Buddy."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"And I really don't care."

Syndrome crossed his arms, sighing heavily. "You are a worthy opponent, sweetheart."

Violet eye twitched, but she refused to yell at him. "So are you, Buddy. Kind of." She shrugged. "Okay, I've faced scarier guys than you but… eh. You're okay, I guess."

"I think I hate you," stated Syndrome casually.

"Likewise."

A loud explosion rocked the ship and smoke billowed followed by a feminine scream that had to belong to Frank. From within the destruction and the shouted orders- "Seal up that hole before the whole wall comes apart!"- Jak Jak giggled furiously.

"That was _awesome!_" He giggled again- his giggle eerily similar to a cackle- just as two more beams exploded, Frank screaming again.

"_My hair!!_"

Violet, hardly fazed- her bathtub had been blown up before, with her in it no thanks to her little bro- slid her eyes over towards a fairly pale Syndrome. He felt her eyes and he slowly, reluctantly met her victorious gaze.

"I think," she said slowly, confidently, "I am the most important person in your life right now."

Syndrome heard Jak Jak be restrained, his angry crying soon turning into the screams of his men as the familiar sound of fire crackled

"Doug! _Nooo!"_

Syndrome turned back to Violet who was looking even smugger.

"Don't give me that look," he said with a snap. "You're still my prisoner." He crossed his arms and a similar expression to Violet's entered his face, causing her to raise her eyebrow in wonder.

"Don't think it's just Jak Jak that you're going to have to take care of," said Syndrome with a grin.

Violet paled.

_Not fair._


	5. Intimidating

**Parenthood Is**

_A Synlet Fanfiction_

_Rating: T_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Intimidating**

* * *

Syndrome decided after all of the chaos and the explosions and the sobs from Frank- "I'll never be able to wear my hair right ever again!"- all he wanted to do was go home. He'd deal with the Cinderlord another night. His bed just sounded too good to ignore. He could hear it calling his name with its soft, comforting voice...

_Syndrome… Syndrome… I love you._

He sighed blissfully.

_I love you too, bed._

"Forget the stop at Midtown Bank," he told the pilot. "We're going straight back to the base."

"Yes, sir," nodded the man, entering new coordinates and turning the jet ever so slightly. Syndrome nodded, satisfied, and then decided that he should probably, maybe, most likely talk to Violet about her living arrangements.

_Living arrangements. How ridiculous. I can't believe she's going to have to stay in the main house and not in a cell where she _should _be._

He scowled as he walked towards Jak Jak's play area. He wasn't going to name the child Mammon after all. The boy didn't need a name to tell people that he was dangerous. He did that all on his own. He wondered how Violet handled the little bundle of evil. It had to be hard. She had only just turned nineteen and she already commanded as much respect a child had for his mother.

_And yet she has already earned a spot on my list of people whom I really just don't like._

He waved the two guards away- they were different this time, Doug and Frank instead assigned to bathroom duty- and entered Jak Jak's room only to find the little terror fast asleep, Violet singing the softest of lullabies.

Syndrome watched Violet pet her brother's soft, auburn hair soothingly, her deep violet eyes peaceful and calm, a sweet smile decorating her normally twisted and angry lips_. _He could not ignore the small voice in his head that told him that she looked motherly in her serene state. He couldn't deny that. What made it amazing was the tender, loving look she gave her brother. It was all the proof he needed to know that she truly would take care of him.

_Which is one less thing for me to worry about._

"_Lay your head down to sleep…" _She stopped, freezing when she realized that he was staring at her. She looked up at him and frowned slightly.

_There goes that smile…_

"What do you want?" she asked rudely. "It better not be to stir up trouble. I just got him to fall asleep."

"Wow, feisty!" Syndrome raised an eyebrow. "Are you always this polite?"

"To guys who keep me prisoner, yes."

Syndrome was not in the mood to argue. He was tired and hungry and tired and he simply wanted to go home and _sleep, _but he had to tie up a few loose ends first before he could even begin to think about his beautiful bed.

"If you can stop glaring at me for at least a minute, I'll tell you where you're going to be sleeping once we arrive to our destination." He crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow at her. "Well, sweetheart?"

She continued to frown at him, but her eyes eased up on their silent hatred. "Fine," she said, "what is it?"

He pointed to the kid. "I already told you you're going to be taking care of him," he said. "This means you're going to have to stay in the main house."

"With you?" she asked, the faintest hint of disgust in her words.

He glared at her. "I know, it's horrible."

She sighed. "Just as long as I share a room with my brother, I will be fine." She made a distasteful face and then remained silent; she knew there was nothing 'fine' about being a prisoner.

Syndrome was a little startled at how easily she accepted it. He had half expected for her to fly at him and scratch his eyeballs out, but all she did was sit there and glare. It was a much better alternative and he smirked happily at it.

"Finally beginning to accept imprisonment?"

The glare disappeared and her eyes widened with shock. She stared at him and he returned her look curiously. What it really that surprising that she would eventually have to bow to her situation? At least everything was progressing. He wasn't in the mood to have to deal with a screaming, biting, cursing, invisible she-witch of fury-

Her eyes drew down into a thunderous scowl so powerful that his survival instincts kicked into high gear and forced him to take two stumbling steps back as to keep his body from behind mutilated.

"Don't you even think for a _second,_" spat Violet venomously, "that I accept my position. The _only _reason I haven't punched your face in is Jak Jak." Unconsciously, her hand moved protectively over her brother's face as if to shield him from his vision. "If it were not for him, you would be dead."

Syndrome contemplated this. "Hmm… Then you're saying it's the boy's fault that you are my prisoner?"

Violet snarled at him. "Don't you _dare _place blame on him! We wouldn't even be in this predicament were it not for you!"

Syndrome was growing weary of the fighting and the obvious fact that it was _her _fault that she got herself caught. He waved her away, yawning. "Whatever, this is just boring." He gave her a bored look. "We're going to be landing soon. Don't try anything funny. Things may not seem so dangerous now…" He grinned at her. "But trust me, sweetheart. There are other things than just bullets that can kill you where we're going."

Then, he saw it, and once he did, he savored it completely. There, hidden underneath that shivering façade of courage was the small ember of unadulterated fear. One little ember… but he was determined to make it grow.

_And hopefully I'll have a little fun along the way!_

"What the heck kind of look was that?"

Syndrome's thoughts stumbled. "What look?"

"You looked like you were…" Violet made a disgusted look. "Eeww, you're a pervert!"

It could have been anger, it could have been embarrassment, but either way his face turned red. "I'm not thinking-"

"Whatever, there's not point in trying to dig yourself out." She turned her nose up at him with disgust. "Just to let you know, there's no way you're going to get lucky with me!"

Never, ever, ever had he encountered a situation like this before. It was so absurd, so humiliating, so absolutely out of character that he did the only thing he could do when his pride was challenged.

Shove it right back in her face.

He approached her swiftly- four quick strides and he was there, towering over her and shadowing her completely. Her eyes widened with fear, his own intimidating power reflecting back in her violet eyes. He saw her gasp, the smallest breath, and then it transformed into a hiss of pain. Syndrome harshly grabbed the back of her head and pulled her close, so close that his evil mouth was almost upon her trembling lips. His eyes bore into hers and she shivered when a chuckle rumbled in his throat.

"Believe you me, sweetheart," he whispered, his hot breath hitting her face, "if I wanted you, I wouldn't come after you." He threw her head back and he looked down at her smugly.

"I'd make _you _come after _me._"


	6. Startling

_**Parenthood Is**_

_A Synlet Fanfiction_

_Rating: T_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Six: Startling

_

* * *

_

Apparently Syndrome's base was on the coast. When the jet descended, instead of sturdy ground it hit crushing waves, nearly jostling Violet and Jak Jak to the point of sickness.

While Violet tried to stop her dinner from coming up, Jak Jak rushed to the window to look out at the never ending blue of the ocean. He oohed and aahed and pointed and screamed for her to come and look at all the fish, but Violet was in no mood. They were getting deeper and deeper into Syndrome's base and even though they were in the safe, spacious room of the manta jet, claustrophobia set in as her once beloved world caved in around her, cracking and revealing the cold prison steel behind it.

_No no no no no this is all wrong!_

"I don't want to be his prisoner!" sobbed Violet, dropping her head into her hands. "I want to go home!"

Jak Jak looked over at his sister, baffled. Cautiously, he went up to her. "But sis," he said, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder, "nothin' bad's happened so far. Buddy's nice." He smiled.

Violet looked up at him through tear-stained fingers, sniffing sloppily. Oh, how she wished she had his naivety. He truly thought Syndrome was a good man. It was a shame he was too young to understand the danger.

_Or, maybe it's a blessing._

Fearless in the face of fear itself- even if he had no clue.

She nodded at him, her smile softening. "Yes," she said, "you're right. There's nothing to fear."

He gave her a big grin. "Right!"

_I have to be strong for him. I must not show him how much I'm afraid right now. I can't tell him how evil Syndrome is. He must not know. Then, maybe…_

"Violet, I think we're landing!"

_Maybe we can make it through this thing._

Indeed, they were landing. The engines hummed and began to whir as they slowed to a stop. There was a small jolt- nothing big, and the jet hissed as everything prepared to shut down. Violet tensed; she didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Alright," said one of the guards as he entered, two other men following behind him with equally intimidating guns, "no funny business."

"Okay!" Jak Jak rushed forward, pushing past the two men as he skipped next to Syndrome who was standing behind them, smirking back at Violet with that irritating aura around him.

"I shall see you later, sweetheart," he said with casual coolness. Her simple response was flat out fury.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" she screamed, leaping up to her feet, the soldiers cocking their guns. She pointed at him with doom in her eyes. "If you hurt a single hair on his head, I swear to God I will come after you and smash that giant melon head of yours into tiny little bloody pieces!"

"Of course." He bowed at her, still giving him that horrible, horrible smirk that curdled her blood and made her brow hurt from scowling so deeply. Then, he turned, leading Jak Jak away.

"Bye!" Her little brother waved at her happily.

"Bye…" She waved back, plastering a smile on her face… But when he disappeared around the corner, her face fell, her hand coming down to her side, clenching. She slammed her eyes shut, not allowing herself to cry the tears of worry that were building in the back of her throat.

"Goodbye…"

"C'mon, girlie!" The guard prodded her with the end of his gun. "Let's get going."

She glared at him, but she did as she was told. She walked forward and immediately she was surrounded- a man behind her and two men on either side of her. She frowned; she wasn't going anywhere.

_I guess I'm not getting back home anytime soon…_

She hoped that everybody wouldn't worry too much. Mostly, she was afraid her father would do something drastic, something that most fathers whose only daughters were taken captive by evil men would do. She wasn't even sure if her mother's hot temper could stop the wrath of Mr. Incredible, especially when it came to Syndrome.

And then there was Tony. He had gone through so much his young life. Only a year older than her, and he had to take care of a daughter that wasn't really even his. Now, she was making him worry over her disappearance, she knew. And he would worry and worry and worry because he loved her very much, and Heather would cry and cry and cry because her very special husband/partner in crime was gone, too.

_I'm sorry, everyone. _Her thoughts echoed with sorrow. _I didn't want this to happen. I tried my best, but I failed._

She frowned. She only failed because Syndrome was nasty, stupid, and she absolutely _hated him _because he wanted to taint her little brother. What sort of horrible revenge was that? It was wrong on so many levels, and if she didn't think that her actions could put Jak Jak into danger, she would have beaten that man up long ago.

But she couldn't do that. There were two giant- albeit stupid- looking men flanking her on all sides, and Jak Jak was out of reach. She was trapped, had lost the upper hand, and she had no choice but to bow to that stupid man's demands.

_I hate you, _she seethed, barely noticing they had stopped in front of a large door. _I hate you and I will never like you, you horrible, horrible man. _

She hated him because he had taken her brother. She hated him because he had taken her. She hated him because he had put a hole through her apartment, made her family's lives miserable, and had isolated her from the people she loved.

But mostly, she hated him for how he kept her here.

He didn't even have to do a damn thing, because no matter how much she hated him, no matter how many holes he created, and no matter how many hearts were breaking so many miles away, she wouldn't leave him.

She _couldn't _leave him.

She was _his._

"Damn it," she whispered, her voice wavering. "Damn it all to hell."

* * *

The metal hallway they walked through didn't cheer her up. The rude jokes the guards cracked around her didn't cheer her up. The view of a massive satellite being built didn't cheer her up. The approaching hallway filled with soft, white carpet didn't cheer her up. The large mahogany door they led her towards didn't cheer her up. The contents behind said door _might _have cheered her up if it wasn't for what the guard on her right said.

"Welcome home," he said with a sarcastic smirk, opening the door by swiping a card on a panel on the right. Violet wondered why Syndrome had even bothered with putting a doorknob on the door in the first place, and then decided that he was so rich, he could have put a teleporter outside and it wouldn't have mattered one bit.

The guard pushed her inside, and she stumbled, catching herself and wheeling back around to lash out her unbridled fury against him, but instead of kicking him in the groin, she found her foot slamming against solid wood.

She howled, hopping up and down, clutching onto her throbbing toes. "Come back here!" she called out to him, looking extremely odd; a tottering twig of a thing threatening a mass of muscle and metal. "Come back here and face me like a man!"

Unfortunately for her, the man didn't return, leaving her screaming and hollering at nothing. Her face flamed with fury and embarrassment and she hobbled around, leaning against the wall, looking angrily out in front of her.

Anger turned into shock, and she stared. All that she had ever learned and experienced told her that any prison cell a super was thrown into was dark, cold, depressing, and altogether gloomy. _This, _however, was none of those things.

In fact, each and every single thing that she saw was hers.

It was her apartment, untouched and undestroyed by minions. It was simple, not very fashionable, and very small, but it was _hers, _down to each and every scratch mark and stain. The smell was different- crisper, and perhaps a little metallic- but not a single detail was lost to the visible eye.

She ran her hand across the wall, over the pictures of her family, across her diplomas and awards for being the best she could be, and around the corner into her living room where, right in the middle of her tired couch, was a rather bored Kitty.

"Kitty!" She ran forward, her heart filling with love and relief. She had been so worried about her fat, haughty, wonderful friend, and she was here in her home, and everything was perfect. There were no worries, no cares, and everything was just as it once was- _safe._

"Jak Jak, time to get up!" She was reaching for Kitty, his giant green eyes turning towards her. "Your apples are out waiting-"

Her hand touched him. Kitty shifted- but in a way like snow does in wind, swirling and in small, little pieces. In mid meow, the sound distorted, and electronic buzzing scratched along the tone. Violet pulled back with a snap, holding her hand to her chest as she watched the hologram return back to it's natural shape.

The Kitty blinked at her. "That wasn't very smart of you," it said in a proud, irritating, sarcastic tone that made her blood boil, snapping her back into reality, her whole body buzzing from the impact.

It had been a short time, too short, but for a little bit… just for a little bit…

_I was home._

"Syndrome!" she yelled at the hologram, feeling more than a little bit awkward, a little voice repeating in her head, _you are yelling at Kitty._

But it _wasn't _Kitty. It was _Syndrome, _in all his big-headed, big-eared glory.

"Why are you yelling at me?" asked Syndrome, his furry feline eyebrows arching, accenting the already deep wrinkles on the hologram's face. "I gave you your home back!" He turned around, flicking his tail at her. "Ungrateful witch…"

Violet frowned. This wasn't her home. It had been- only for a little while- but now she saw it for what it was: a load of crock.

Still… she had to admire the detail. Looking around at all of the furniture, she asked, "Are these things holograms, too? Or am I going to go right through them?"

"They're solid." Syndrome turned back to her, his feline back straightening as he gave a snide look. "I'm not dumb enough to give you intangible furniture."

"Everything is very detailed." Violet looked around again, and then she slid her eyes over to him, arching a thin eyebrow. "Have you been spying on me?"

He jerked back slightly, caught off guard. Then, much to her disgust, he gave her a feral grin.

"The places where you can put a camera…"

* * *

A/N: Short, disappointing filler chapter. My apologies! Things will speed up soon, promise. :)


End file.
